


Secret

by harryunwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/pseuds/harryunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt: "Tell me a secret." Harry tells Eggsy about his teenage delinquency and sexual escapades. More to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

“Tell me a secret,” Eggsy murmured. His voice was low, relaxed. He’d been thoroughly spent and had little other than curiosity left in him.  
“What kind, exactly?” Harry asked, fingers slowly carding through golden hair.  
“Anything, really.” Eggsy craned his neck to look at him, lifting his head off of Harry’s shoulder. “You know everything there is to know about me. All my dark and dirties. Tell me somethin no one else knows.”  
“No one?”  
“Not even Mr Pickle.”  
“Hm,” Harry hummed. He pondered this for a moment. It was considerably difficult to think of his past indiscretions when Eggsy’s warm, bare body was pressed all against his. “I got three people fired by my father by the time I was eighteen. I was sleeping with two of them.”  
“No,” Eggsy breathed.  
“It’s true,” Harry replied, pausing until Eggsy’s laughter had died down. “When I was fifteen I turned rebellious-”  
“Be still my heart,” Eggsy chuckled.  
“And I convinced my father that it was his personal assistant, Mary Anne, that was pawning his cutlery and statuettes.”  
“But why? It’s not like you needed the money.” Eggsy smiled as he dragged his fingers up and down his chest. He knew that much about Harry- his father had practically inserted the silver spoon manually, but he’d managed to shape himself into a respectable posh bastard anyway. Money couldn’t have been a problem for a young Harry Hart.  
“The rush, I suppose,” Harry said. “Teenage adrenaline junkie.”  
“Get on with the shagging then.”  
“Ah. Yes.” Harry smirked. “I was seventeen. He was an intern, probably… twenty one? I was bored, looking for something to do- and his eyes followed me everywhere. Kind of creepy actually. Long story short, my father came home early one day and I wasn’t about to be caught with anything up my ass. I ran, closed the door on him, left him in the sitting room with his pants around his ankles. I had a girlfriend and a reputation to keep, after all. Though both of those held no interest for me.”  
Eggsy rolled onto his back, snorting in laughter. “That can’t be- you gotta be taking the piss-”  
“Cross my heart.”  
“Keep goin, the last one.”  
“Well. Karma is a bitch.” Eggsy’s face scrunched up gleefully. He sat up, excitedly waiting for an explanation. “I was eighteen. He was another assistant, a fair number of years older than myself- don’t give me that look. I mean seven, not twenty five.”  
“That’s fair,” Eggsy admitted, raising his hands in surrender. He still had an annoyingly coy look on his face.  
“My mother walked in with a martini in hand, already demanding some menial task from him- she didn’t even notice I was on my knees until she’d started complaining about the new drapes or whatever. Probably for the best- if it had been him on his knees, or bent on a desk, or my father barging in, I might not have been able to get away with tearfully pushing all the blame on him.”  
“You fiend, Harry Hart,” Eggsy gave him a playfully shove. He wiped a tear from his eye and dove back into his arms, chuckling. “I can’t believe this.”  
“I was a dastardly young man in my day.” Harry closed his eyes. “Get some sleep now, darling. And if you’re lucky, I’ll tell you about my royal threesome in the morning.”  
“Harry.” Eggsy tried to pull himself out of the embrace, but Harry’s grip had turned iron. “Harry, no. Wake up. Tell me. Harry!”


End file.
